Gun Del Sol
The Gun del Sol (ガン・デル・ソル) is Django's trusted Solar Gun in Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand, given to him by his father Ringo. The Gun del Sol's main attack is to shoot a ball of Solar Energy, rechargeable by sitting in sunlight, or by charging manually. If Django successfully stuns an enemy at night, lunar bugs will appear. The gun can be customized with different lenses (for different elemental attacks), frames (for a different attack type, such as a short-range blast, a sword-like beam, an attack where Django spins around, a musical shot to call enemies, a shot that bounces on walls, etc.), grenades (can fly over walls to hurt someone on the other side, Rising Sun gives 4 Bars of Sunlight for 30 seconds, etc.), and batteries (to give another extra tank of energy, allow Django to use energy straight from the Solar Station, etc.) The Gun del Sol is Django's most powerful weapon, but does have its downsides: #It can overheat, making it so that every time you attack, you hurt yourself (can be avoided by cooling down if in intense sunlight) #If you run out of energy at night time, you can't attack anyone at all without bombs (can be avoided by carrying a steady supply of Solar Nuts at all times) #It can give away your location if you shoot someone (can be avoided by leading them down a passage to kill them) It can be used in Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django, but is severely damaged, so the energy usage is awful. It is the strongest weapon even with all your other weapons up to 99, so using it is good if not used often. Plus, it can only shoot Solar element shots, so it causes damage to Django when in his Dark Django vampire form. In Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, Django have the Gun del Sol and swords, so it can still be used as the default weapon. A strong point of the Gun del Sol is that most of its attacks are long-ranged, so it can kill enemies from far off and are useful in missions that the player can't get noticed to succeed. Parts Sabata's Counterattack Lens Lenses primarily affect the element of the Gun del Sol's shots. They can be swapped by holding Select and tapping B. *'Sol:' Default lens; inflicts Sol-based damage. *'Lunar:' Does no damage but costs no energy. Can still be used to hit switches. *'Flame:' Inflicts Flame damage. *'Earth:' Inflicts Earth damage. *'Frost:' Inflicts Frost damage. *'Cloud:' Inflicts Cloud damage. *'Astro:' Cannot fire, but charges the Solar Bank. Frames Frames affect the style of the gun's shots, and by extension, how much energy it uses. They can be swapped by holding Select and tapping R. Up to 8 frames can be put up for quick selection at one time. *'Knight:' Default frame. Low power, very good efficiency. Fires a shot that travels in a straight line. *'Wizard:' Medium power, medium efficiency. Fires a 5-shot spread that covers a 90-degree fan. *'Hoop:' Medium power, good efficiency. Fires a large ring-like shot. *'Calamity:' Low power, good efficiency. Fires 5 shots in a quick burst, but Django cannot move or turn in this process. *'Dragoon:' Very high power, good efficiency. Holding B can perform a charged shot that does amplified damage; otherwise functions like the Knight frame. Charged shots also have recoil that pushes Django backwards. *'Bomber:' Very high power, poor efficiency. Fires a bomb that travels over walls, causes splash damage, and creates a loud noise. *'Beatmania:' Poor power, very good efficiency. Fires a shot that creates a sound on impact. *'Samurai:' Medium power, medium efficiency. Fires a laser that passes through enemies. *'Bubbles:' Medium power, good efficiency. Fires a bubble-like shot that can split into lower-damage projectiles. *'Tempest:' Low power, medium efficiency. Holding B will cause Django to spin in place, damaging all nearby enemies. *'Stalker:' High power, medium efficiency. Shots will curve towards enemies. *'Juggler:' Medium power, good efficiency. Fires a shot that can bounce off walls. Gallery Solargun1.jpg Gun Del Sol Official Art.png Boktai007.jpg|The Gun del Sol with the Frost I Lens,the Quad Battery, the Swordmaster Frame, and the Rising Sun Grenade Fire Lense Gun de Sol.jpg|Gun Del Sol w/ Fire Lens, Double Battery, and Lance Frame Category:Solar Guns Category:Boktai